Autumn Leaves
by SilentOne101
Summary: A sweet songfic from Heero's POV. I'm not really good at summaries, so you'll just have to read it.


Title: Autumn Leaves  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Categories: Songfic, Angst, POV, shonen ai  
  
Warnings: None really  
  
Disclaimers: If I owned them, I would be making a lot more money than I do now. So, it is safe to say, that, NO, I don't own them and that if you have any intention of bringing my poor little butt to court I am afraid that you will be at a loss for money because I don't have any.  
  
A/N: When I was a senior in High School, a fellow High School Indoor Color Guard performed to this song, and their show was spectacular. Well, the other day I found it, and looked up the lyrics, and I thought of this interesting little story. So, I hope you enjoy it, and please, FEEDBACK! Charmedsailorfanyahoo.com for those of you who don't know! Thanks!  
  
_blahblahblah_= Song lyrics  
  
_The falling leave drift by my window  
The falling leaves of red and gold_  
  
It is Autumn. Leaves are on the ground, littering my driveway in their vivid coloring before fading into the same bland brown of all the others. I should rake them up, I should clean up the yard like I used to. It was always perfect, not a single plant or blade of grass out of place. But that was before Duo, and I am reluctant to go back to my old habits. He had that much influence on me.  
  
_I see your lips, the summer kisses  
The sunburned hand I used to hold_  
  
It was a year ago, in the early stages of Autumn, and all of the leaves seemed to be magnetically drawn to the ground. I would get frustrated, and Duo used to laugh at the scowl on my face.  
  
"It's not funny." I would growl out, making the braided boy laugh even harder. It really wasn't funny, I thought. I never had to rake leaves on the colonies, and I was not used to the never-ending battle it was to keep the fallen leaves in a neat pile.  
  
Duo would sit on the porch step, a grin on his face and eyes sparkling with amusement. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, and I should have told him so. He seemed so carefree, so like the leaves that fluttered out of my grasp and laughed at me for the chase.  
  
"Oi, Heero! You missed a spot!" He yelled from the porch. I had barely a moment to react when I felt a large, wet thing hit my back. I was shocked for a moment, not knowing how to react when I heard Duo laughing. It wasn't his quiet laughter, or the laughter he used with everyone else. This laughter was the true laughter, the mirth that was purely and truly Duo.  
  
I turned around and picked up the wet handful of leaves that had made an imprint on my back. Duo looked like a deer in headlights, scared on the spot. But the amusement in his eyes, the smile at his lips, told me that he had every intention of continuing this battle. And I couldn't help but feel the same as I threw the handful back at him.  
  
The surprise on his face was priceless, and even I had to smile at the comical expression. Then, as if he had quickly made up his mind and created a plan of attack, he came barreling at me, and we ended up landing in the pile of leaves I had meticulously gathered in one spot.  
  
We tumbled around for a few moments, and I found a spot in Duo's side that just made him burst out in laughter. And, in seeing the expression of pure joy and happiness on his face, I also could laugh as he did. And, without really thinking of what would happen, I kissed him.  
  
It was a chaste kiss, just our lips touching. It caught me off-guard, especially since I was the one to instigate it. Our eyes flew open, and I pulled away quickly, my breath coming in short pants. I quickly removed myself from the pile of leaves, my heart stammering. Duo was lying there, looking just as befuddled as I.  
  
My face was red, and I didn't want to look at him. He would yell at me, and to me, that was more painful than anything I had ever experienced. Seeing such a happy person angry was not something I had intentionally done.  
  
I could hear Duo getting up, and I heard him walking to the front door, his feet clacking lightly on the porch. And I, not knowing whether or not to go in there and confront Duo with my feelings, decided to walk away.  
  
_Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old Winter's song_  
  
I came home later that night to find the house empty. I searched the kitchen, the family room, the hallways, the bathroom, and each of our rooms. My heart was hammering by the time I entered his rooms, and after I looked around, my heart had fallen through the floor.  
  
He left. He was gone. Something inside me ached at that knowledge, begged to see if it was actually true. But it was, the lack of clothing and personal belongings testimony to this discovery.  
  
I walked back into the kitchen, my heart heavy. I saw the note earlier, when I had looked before. But I did not realize its significance until now. I opened the folded sheet of paper, and I read aloud the note I did not want to believe.  
  
"Dear Heero. I hope you do not take this wrong, I did not want to leave. But I have to discover some things out for myself, and what happened today just told me that I have to find out before I return to the house. Please forgive me. Duo." I held the note in my hand, re-reading it two more times before the words finally sunk in.  
  
He was gone, and it was my fault. He left because he was uncomfortable with the actions I took today, the liberties I made the mistake of taking. Now it had cost me one of the most treasured friendships I have ever experienced, and I doubt that I could feel any lower than at this time.  
  
_But I miss you most of all, my darling  
When Autumn leaves start to fall_  
  
That day had never ceased to leave me alone. Every day I wonder, if it would have never happened, would he still be here with me? I want to believe he would be, that he would have accepted the friendship that I offered, even if it wasn't much. It was nothing near to what he was offering, that was for sure. He offered everyone the world when he offered his friendship. I, on the other hand, usually offered some sort of pain, or death, whichever came first.  
  
_Since you went away the days grow long  
And soon I'll hear old Winter's song  
_  
It has been a year since he left, a long, pain-filled year with nothing but the never-ending cycle of death and rebirth to keep track. Ever since he went away, I have been reluctant to go back to my old habits, afraid that if I do, things will always remain this way.  
  
_But I miss you most of all, my darling  
When Autumn leaves start to fall_  
  
It is this time of year that my heart aches for him the most. It was at this time that I finally fell in love, and ever since my heart has been slowly bleeding. Every day since he has been gone I look outside my window, praying to see the braided figure walking up the driveway.  
  
There were days when it rained, and there were days when it snowed. But it was on days like this, when the leaves are falling past my window, that my heart hopes a little stronger to see Duo coming back.  
  
_I miss you most of all, my darling  
When Autumn leaves start to fall_  
  
But it has been a year since he went away, and every day my heart dies a little more. But, like all days before this, I look out my window. And it is this day that I see a lonely figure walking up the driveway, a grin on his face and a handful of wet leaves in his hands. My heart soars, and I run out to greet him. But, like one year before, I am instantly pummeled by the handful of leaves before being barreled over once again by the one person I will ever care for. The one I love, Duo Maxwell.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: The song is titled "Autumn Leaves," and as far as I know it has been performed by several people so I'm not sure who has the rights to it. I myself have the Eva Cassidy version of this song, and I love it dearly. I recommend it to anyone who wants a melancholy slow song for something because it is just a beautiful song.  
  
Owari 


End file.
